Harry Potter et la montre à douze aiguilles
by coccinelle-albinos
Summary: L'ultime bataille a eu lieu, et c'est le camp du mal qui a triomphé, mais Dumbledore détient un pouvoir bien caché, celui de contrôler le temps. Un oubli dans sa potion changera cependant bien des choses... Fic terminée!
1. Le secret de Dumbledore

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

****  
  
**Harry Potter et la montre à douze aiguilles**

**_Chapitre 1 : Le secret de Dumbledore_**  
  
Il faisait chaud et humide ce soir-là. Dumbledore travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs heures à l'élaboration d'une potion, mais celle-ci étant très compliquée, il était loin d'en voir la fin.  
  
Il déboucha un petit flacon de poudre verte et vida la moitié de son contenu dans le chaudron. Il touilla doucement le mélange puis s'assit dans son grand fauteuil en chêne.  
  
La mixture devait reposer durant dix minutes; temps que Dumbledore aurait habituellement utilisé pour nourrir Fumseck, prendre connaissance des derniers mauvais coups faits dans l'école (quoiqu'il y en avaient beaucoup moins depuis le départ des frères Weasley) ou bien répondre aux lettres qu'il recevait de ses amis, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux à lui demander conseil.  
  
Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela.  
  
Assis dans son bureau, il poussa un long soupir en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour y arriver. Les blessures infligées par Voldemort lors de l'ultime combat n'étaient toujours pas guéries, mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, pas plus qu'aux centaines d'innocents sauvagement assassinés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Des centaines, oui, dont Hagrid, Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier, cependant, ne laissait aucun de ses fils dans le deuil, la seule ayant survécue étant Ginny. Ron était mort dans la bataille en voulant protéger Hermione, qui mourut de toute façon quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
Tout cela s'était passé le douze juillet. Harry était présent, mais contraint à ne rien faire, Voldemort ayant trouvé la façon la plus subtile et la plus efficace de le tuer. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait de toute évidence lancé le sort de l'impérium sur Pétunia Dursley et l'avait obligée à verser un très puissant somnifère dans le verre d'Harry. Voldemort était ensuite passé chez-eux, avait pris Harry et l'avait amené au lieu de bataille où il avait dû assister, attaché donc impuissant, à la fin cruelle de ses proches.  
  
Dumbledore avait toujours commis des erreurs, mais cette fois, il avait presque atteint son but. Le problème était là. Presque. Il avait réussi à guider le jeune Harry Potter une année de plus cette fois-ci, mais il avait eu tord de le laisser à nouveau chez les Dursley.  
  
Combien de retours dans le temps devrait-il effectuer avant d'anéantir le seigneur des ténèbres? Et puis qu'arriverait-il s'il mourait un jour au combat et que personne ne puisse préparer la potion?

Les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées et le vieux directeur se leva pour aller ajouter une sauterelle vivante dans le chaudron. Le liquide à l'intérieur devint plus blanchâtre durant quelques instants, mais reprit très vite sa couleur initiale, un bleu profond.  
  
Il y ajouta ensuite trois gouttes de rosée, cinq de sa propre salive et huit de sève de bidrenma, un arbre étrange né du croisement entre un pin et un plant de tomates.  
  
Dumbledore recula d'un pas et, après s'être assuré que le mélange était correctement préparé, retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il avait une heure devant lui avant l'ajout de nouveaux ingrédients.  
  
Il approcha de lui une petite bassine de pierre contenant une substance argentée. Cette bassine portait le nom de Pensine et servait à stocker les quelques pensées qu'on avait parfois en trop. Dumbledore marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et la substance devint rouge vif. À présent, il pouvait non seulement voir ses propres souvenirs, mais aussi ceux des autres.  
  
– Heureusement, dit-il pour lui-même, que je suis le seul à savoir faire ça! Si ça tombait entre les mains de Voldemort...  
  
C'était en effet une formule uniquement connue de Dumbledore. Elle permettait de fouiller la mémoire des autres à la recherches de moments précis, de bouts de souvenirs qui pourraient être importants, mais, bien évidemment, on ne pouvait s'en servir sur n'importe qui. Si ça avait été le cas, Dumbledore aurait depuis longtemps extrait de la mémoire du seigneur des ténèbres ses plans futurs ainsi que le nom de tous ses mangemorts...  
  
Elle lui permettait uniquement de prendre possession des souvenirs des gens qui avait déjà regardé dans sa propre Pensine, et ce sans sa permission, et ces personnes étaient très rares. Heureusement pour le directeur, cependant, Harry Potter faisait partie des gens qui avait au moins une fois dans leur vie commit ce délit.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus se permettre d'erreur. Il avait déjà cent soixante-quatre ans... Tout le monde passait son temps à dire à quel point il avait l'air vieux, mais personne ne se serait même douté qu'il revivait les même cinq ans depuis un siècle. Il avait en effet volé quelques fragments de la pierre philosophale avant de la détruire lors de la première année de Harry; la vraie, alors que le directeur n'était encore jamais revenu dans le passé.  
  
Depuis, il gardait une quantité considérable d'élixir de vie dans un endroit bien dissimulé, à l'intérieur d'un des murs du château. Personne ne l'avait jamais découvert. Dumbledore en buvait une gorgée chaque matin, l'élixir ne prolongeant la vie que de vingt-quatre heures, aussi se devait- il donc de garder une petite fiole de liquide sur lui en permanence, au cas où il aurait besoin de partir en urgence.  
  
Vieillir était le plus grand désavantage du retour en arrière, car si les gens et les objets reprenaient exactement la place qu'ils avaient eue dans le passé, celui qui lançait le sort continuait de vieillir tout de même chaque fois qu'il revenait en arrière. C'était ainsi, si le directeur désirait garder la sagesse et la mémoire d'un homme de cent soixante-quatre ans, il devait aussi en garder le corps...  
  
Dumbledore effleura le contenu de la Pensine avec sa baguette. Il cherchait des souvenirs précis, des réflexions qu'aurait pu faire Harry à propos de son directeur. Il vit alors le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor au centre du liquide. Il toucha alors celui-ci et, dans un tourbillon de bruit et de couleurs, il arriva lui-même dans le dortoir. Il était couché sur un des lit, les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés. Pas de doute, il ne voyait pas Harry, il _était_ Harry.  
  
Il ne mit pas longtemps pour entendre ses pensées.  
  
– Voldemort, il voulait mon père. Il a dit qu'il voulait tuer mon père et moi. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas vouloir prendre ma mère aussi? « Cela fait partie des questions auxquelles je ne peux te répondre pour l'instant car tu es trop jeune ». Mais j'ai douze ans, enfin! Je viens d'affronter le seigneur des ténèbres et je ne serais même pas assez fort pour affronter la réalité? C'est Ron qui a raison. Par moment, le directeur est cinglé!  
  
Tout devint flou autour de Dumbledore. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, car il avait changé de souvenirs très souvent déjà, dans sa propre Pensine.

Le vieil homme arriva très vite dans un couloir. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, il jugea qu'il devait se trouver quelque part dans la tour nord. Il se tourna et vit le chevalier du Catogan brosser son cheval dans son tableau et fut alors très heureux de ne pas être réel. Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler des exploits de celui-ci; ou plutôt à l'écouter parler de ses exploits qui, comme ceux de l'ancien professeur Lockart, étaient plus souvent qu'autrement inventés de toutes pièces.

Il entendit des voix dans l'escalier. Des gens descendaient vers lui. Il reconnu tout de suite (quoiqu'il fut très loin) la voix de Harry et de ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione.

Quelques instants plus tard à peine, ses pensées furent confirmées; le trio tournait le coin du mur. Voir les trois jeunes Gryffondor lui faisait si mal qu'il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Les images de la dernière bataille lui revenaient à l'esprit avec une netteté spectaculaire. Les cris retentissaient dans ses oreilles aussi fort que s'il avait été sur les lieux. Il se ressaisit et reporta son attention sur le trio. Ron et Harry avaient l'air furieux, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec Hermione.

– Tu vas mourir, Harry! disait-elle en reprenant avec une justesse surprenante la voix du professeur Trelawney. Je le vois dans ta tasse de thé! Comme si elle arrivait vraiment à lire l'avenir comme ça. Tu me le diras, Harry, quand tu voudras que je prédise le futur en regardant dans ton verre de jus de citrouille!

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

– On en aura pour des heures à faire tous ces devoirs, dit Harry en soupirant.

Comme les trois amis venaient de le dépasser, Dumbledore se hâta de les suivre le long de l'escalier.

– Je me demande quelque chose, pourtant, intervint Ron.

– Quoi? demandèrent ses deux amis d'une même voix.

– Le professeur McGonagall fait des métamorphoses très réussies et le professeur Chourave peut faire pousser n'importe quoi… Pourquoi alors n'a-t-on pas un professeur de divination qui puisse réellement lire l'avenir?

– J'en sais rien, répondit Harry, mais Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. J'imagine que…

Mais Dumbledore n'eut pas la chance de savoir ce qu'Harry imaginait car le petit groupe venait de croiser nul autre que leur directeur lui-même… Puisque celui-ci avait quelque chose à leur dire, Ron, Hermione et Harry ne poursuivirent pas leur conversation et Dumbledore se dit qu'il était temps de revenir dans son bureau.

Ainsi, se dit-il, Harry a eu quelques fois du mal à me comprendre, mais il ne s'en ait jamais trop fait avec ça. Enfin…presque jamais. Je tenterai de l'informer de certaines choses un peu plus tôt, cette fois.

Dumbledore posa un regard fatigué sur la grande horloge grand-père qui décorait son bureau. Minuit quarante-cinq. Il avait passé en tout quinze minutes dans la Pensine.

À nouveau, il prononça une formule dans un murmure quasiment inaudible et la substance magique à l'intérieur de la petite bassine de pierre reprit sa couleur argentée.

Dumbledore se leva, mais se rassit aussitôt. Sa hanche blessée le faisait énormément souffrir. Il s'étira pour attraper un deuxième chaudron, beaucoup plus petit que celui utilisé pour la potion du retour en arrière. Il y versa de l'eau, qu'il amena à ébullition. Il entreprit ensuite de couper des oignons et de broyer quelques carapaces de scarabées.

Cette potion était très facile à préparer et ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps, mais elle demandait des ingrédients difficiles à se procurer, telles un bézoard et trois ailes de Sombrals. Mais Dumbledore était quand même un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire de la magie, et ces ingrédients se trouvaient en grande quantité dans ses nombreuses armoires où il entreposait son matériel.

La préparation de ce mélange lui avait prit une quarantaine de minutes, il décida donc de revenir à sa première occupation avant de l'ingérer. Non sans difficultés, il se rendit à son plus grand chaudron, où bouillonnait une mixture épaisse et foncée.

Il y ajouta les os d'une patte de souris qu'il avait depuis longtemps réduits en poudre et attendit un peu, question de laisser la fumée opaque et bleue se dissiper. Puis, il la retira du feu. Elle devait reposer ainsi durant encore une demi-heure. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait qu'un seul détail à accomplir, ajouter une dizaine de gouttes de son sang et un cil, afin d'empêcher quiconque de voir cette perturbation dans le cours du temps.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, prit une grande tasse et l'emplit complètement de potion dans le petit chaudron. Il la porta à ses lèvres et la vida d'un trait. Doucement, toutes ses blessures cicatrisèrent et il ne sentit bientôt plus aucune douleur. Il regarda avec satisfaction ses membres guéris et entreprit de nettoyer son bureau.

Quand il eut fini, il fut temps d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients. Mais au même moment, il renversa la tasse de thé qu'il s'était fait pour chasser le goût de la potion de guérison et il fut déconcentré durant quelques secondes. Sans oublier que la potion de retour en arrière devait être préparée avec une infinie précision, il se tourna très rapidement, se coupa le bout du doigt et laissa tomber dix gouttes de son sang dans le mélange. Il revint ensuite éponger le thé avant qu'il n'en tombe dans le chaudron. Tout de suite après, il entra complètement dans le chaudron comme on entre dans une baignoire, ne laissant que sa tête en dehors de l'eau.

– Si l'on apprend de ses erreurs, dit-il, que je n'apprenne plus! J'ai essayé une première fois d'atteindre mon but, je n'ai pas réussi. Que j'aie maintenant la chance de réessayer! Si l'on apprend de ses erreurs, que je n'apprenne plus!

Il enfonça ensuite sa tête sous la surface en se remémorant la nuit où Harry était arrivé chez les Dursley. Tout comme lorsqu'il était entré dans la Pensine, les bruits et les couleurs se mélangèrent autour de lui. Il se sentit aspiré vers une autre époque, vers un autre moment auquel il pensait tellement fort qu'il en oublia le cil.


	2. L'erreur

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

**_Chapitre 2 : L'erreur_**  
  
La nuit était noire, le ciel étant couvert de nuages épais. Au coin de Privet Drive, Dumbledore apparu si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il sembla avoir jailli du sol. Il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa cape et lorsqu'il le trouva, il leva les yeux et marmonna :  
  
– J'aurais du y penser.  
  
Il tendit l'objet qu'il avait en main au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma pour éteindre les réverbères de la rue. Puis il s'avança et dit au chat qui se tenait sur le muret :  
  
– C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall.  
  
Bien entendu, la femme était loin de se douter que le plus amusant était qu'il l'avait déjà vu maintes fois au même endroit, dans la même position, en le fixant avec le même regard sérieux.  
  
– Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Prit au dépourvu, ne pouvant pas expliquer à sa collègue comment il avait su que c'était elle, il répondit en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus convaincant possible :  
  
– Je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.  
  
Le professeur et lui discutèrent durant un certain temps à propos des fêtes données dans tout le pays, mais le sujet tomba vite sur Voldemort.  
  
– J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, demanda le professeur McGonagall.  
  
– Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, répondit Dumbledore en sachant très bien qu'il mentait. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter.  
  
Dumbledore ne supportait pas l'idée de cacher la vérité à McGonagall, il décida donc d'essayer de changer de sujet...  
  
– Que diriez-vous d'un esquimau au citron?  
  
La discussion continua, la femme ayant de plus en plus de mal à accepter la mort des Potter, mais aussi à comprendre comment le jeune Harry avait pu survivre. Dumbledore profita d'un moment où le professeur McGonagall essuyait ses larmes pour consulter sa montre. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. À la place, il y avait de petites planètes qui tournait autour du cadran. Tout cela avait un sens pour Dumbledore, cependant. Elle lui permettait de savoir si la formule avait bien fonctionné.  
  
Le vieux directeur n'était pas inquiet, car il avait fait cela plusieurs fois auparavant. Il le devint cependant lorsqu'il comprit que la plus petite aiguille pointait à gauche, et non à droite.  
  
Le cil. Il avait oublié le cil. Ce qui signifiait que certaines personnes avaient ressenti le changement temporel. Que devait-il faire? Dumbledore se rendit soudain compte que McGonagall le regardait fixement et il remit la montre dans sa poche. Tout comme lorsqu'il avait dû expliquer comment il savait que le chat était en fait un professeur de Poudlard, il trouva une excuse simple et convaincante :  
  
– Hagrid est en retard. C'est lui qui emmènera le jeune Harry jusqu'ici.  
  
–Vous voulez dire qu'il vivra ici? Avec ces moldus!  
  
Au fond, Dumbledore avait essayé plusieurs manières pour assurer la sécurité de Harry (il l'avait entre autres accueilli chez lui), mais la plus sécuritaire restait d'habiter chez son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Peu après, Hagrid arriva. Dumbledore déposa le jeune enfant au pas de la porte, avec une lettre qu'il avait lui-même rédigée. Puis, tous trois partirent après avoir pris soin de rallumer les réverbères de la rue.  
  
Dumbledore prit le chemin de sa maison. Il la retrouva dans l'état exact où elle avait été quinze ans plus tôt. Les même plantes avaient besoin d'être arrosées, le même cadre était resté de travers et la même lampe de travail avec été oubliée allumée.  
  
Le vieil homme s'approcha de son petit bureau de travail. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait éteint la lampe comme il avait fait toutes les autres fois, mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'assit plutôt et sorti d'un tiroir un rouleau de parchemin et de quoi écrire. Pendant des heures, il tenta de se souvenir de toutes les caractéristiques que devait posséder une personne pour percevoir les changements dans le temps.  
  
Bien évidemment, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'on était revenu dans le passé. Ceux qui en possédaient la facult ne le savait même pas avant de le ressentir. On n'en informait jamais les « élus » de peur qu'ils inventent des histoires. De plus, une foule de choses décidait des rares personnes à qui cette chance était accordée. Ces rares prévilégiés s'appelaient les lecpos.  
  
Premièrement, il n'y avait qu'une personne par année qui était désignée pour détenir cette faculté. Elle devait fêter ses cinq ans durant cette année-là, donc les caractéristiques suivantes devaient être présentes dès un très jeune âge. La personne devait être cracmol, c'est-à-dire naître moldu dans une famille de sorciers. Elle devait aussi avoir un prénom ou un nom composé de six lettres, avoir des parents dont la somme des tailles était de trois cents centimètres exactement, n'avoir qu'un seul frère ou sœur et qu'il ou elle soit du sexe opposé, avoir de fréquents pressentiments qui se révèlent souvent exacts, avoir au moins une fois la lettre « r » dans le prénom ou dans le nom de famille et un tas d'autres détails tous aussi particuliers les uns que les autres.  
  
Le directeur passa beaucoup de temps à trouver tous les individus susceptibles d'être des lecpos, mais termina avec un bon résultat. Sa liste se limitait maintenant deux personnes. Tous les autres étaient morts ou avaient, après l'âge de cinq ans, manifesté des dons en magie (c'était d'ailleurs le cas de Néville Londubat).  
  
Il alla se coucher et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, décida qu'il allait rendre visite à chacun d'eux avant la fin de la semaine. Il aurait voulu le faire dès le lendemain, mais son ancienne vie ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle, et il avait autre chose à faire...


	3. Visite chez les Martel

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**En passant, il se peut que vous ayez déjà lue cette fic, elle est sur mon site internet...**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

Justement, parlant de reviews... Réponses aux reviews!:

**_Topcerise:_** Je pensais que oui au début, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait mieux de changer un peu...

_**Omedo sefini, faustine30, m4r13, Syteki:**_Merci pour vos belles reviews! Et ne pensez pas que j'apprécie moins vos reviews parce que je vous met en dernier, surtout! C'est simplement que vous ne m'aviez pas posé de questions...

**Chapitre 3 – Visite chez les Martel**  
  
Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon, ce matin-là, mais les habitants de Coffinia Street ne pouvait le voir à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui couvrait le ciel depuis plus d'une semaine. Les quelques rares personnes qui n'avaient pas encore définitivement renoncé à le voir apparaître regardaient par la fenêtre de leur petite maison, mais en vain. Les nuages et la pluie incessante semaient toujours autant la déprime.  
  
Coffinia Street était une petite rue reconnue pour ses arbres et ses fleurs. Il y faisait bon vivre et le temps y était doux... enfin la plupart du temps.  
  
De chaque côté de la rue étaient alignées de petites maisonnettes qui, sans être totalement identiques, se ressemblaient toutes. Elles abritaient pour la plupart des familles peu nombreuses, souvent reconstituées et dont les parents travaillaient tous les deux pour réussir à joindre les deux bouts.  
  
C'était des familles typiques du vingt et unième siècle dans une rue parfaitement normale. À l'exception de celle habitant au numéro 9...  
  
Personne ne se serait douté que des sorciers habitaient là, pas même Pétunia Dursley, ce qui n'était pas peu dire! La maison avait la même allure que les autres de la rue, autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune cuillère qui brassait toute seule, pas non plus d'aiguilles qui tricotaient par magie. On aurait juré une vraie maison de moldus, avec le téléphone, l'eau courante et l'électricité...  
  
Le seul indice pouvant laisser croire que ceux à qui appartenaient la maison n'en étaient pas était les quelques hululements poussés parfois par le hibou de la maison.  
  
« Pourquoi donc? », demanderez-vous. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux Cracmols.  
  
Il était déjà très rare qu'une personne de descendance purement sorcière n'ait pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais les couples de Cracmols étaient quasiment inexistants.  
  
David Martel et son épouse, Rachel, n'avaient qu'un seul enfant. C'était une petite fille nommée Alexina et âgée d'à peine trois mois. Elle était toute petite (enfin...plus petite que les bébés de cet âge en général) et son calme faisait la joie de ses parents et l'envie des voisins.  
  
David travaillait dans une imprimerie moldue. Il était grand et semblait fort. Ses cheveux étaient exactement de la même couleur que ses yeux, bruns. Il parlait toujours avec calme et n'était pas d'une nature violente, mais sa voix était de celles qu'on écoute sans se poser de questions.  
  
Ce jour-là, quand le cadran sonna vers les six heures, il était déjà levé. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir fait un long rêve. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas en s'en souvenir.  
  
David sorti de la chambre en attrapant une ceinture dans son placard. Il enfila celle-ci en se rendant à la cuisine où il trouva sa femme.  
  
– Bonjour, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
– Tu es tôt, il me semble, remarqua Rachel.  
  
Rachel, elle, était de grandeur moyenne, assez mince, et semblait fragile. Il ne suffisait toutefois que de quelques minutes en sa compagnie pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en fait un des meilleurs exemples de force. Elle avait perdu ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Elle et son jeune frère Pascal, âgé de trois ans à l'époque, avaient été pris en charge par son oncle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait atteint l'âge de dix- huit ans, ce qui la rendait légalement responsable de la garde de son frère. Trois ans plus tard, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, mais ils avaient gardé contact et étaient toujours proches.  
  
Son frère travaillait maintenant comme médecin à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, pour maladies et blessures magiques. Il était affecté au département des naissances; il gérait les cas où des enfants naissaient avec trois bras, une seule oreille ou autres anomalies du genre. Il était également responsable des dossiers concernant les adoptions.  
  
– J'ai mal dormi, répondit simplement David. J'ai fait des rêves mouvementés.  
  
Il prit deux tranches de pain et les mit dans le toaster.  
  
– Grosse journée en perspective, dit-il en sortant du réfrigérateur un petit pot de confiture. Le nouveau roman de Sylva Lacasse vient d'être édité et on doit le sortir en cinquante mille exemplaires.  
  
Il avala son petit-déjeuné à toute vitesse, embrassa à nouveau son épouse et sorti de la maison.  
  
– Hé bien, Alex, ton papa était pressé, ce matin, dit Rachel en adressant un magnifique sourire à sa fille.  
  
Elle ramassa l'assiette que celui-ci avait utilisée et se dirigea vers le lave-vaisselle. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un homme à la porte. Un homme à la porte? Il était grand, mince, et portait une cape. Elle en échappa l'assiette qu'elle tenait. Celle-ci se brisa en milles morceaux sur le plancher de céramique. Si elle n'avait pas su que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu l'avant-veille, elle se serait sans doute mise à crier.  
  
Puis, elle le reconnut. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme dans le journal, un jour où on annonçait la nomination de Fudge au poste de ministre de la magie.  
  
Elle alla ouvrir la porte.  
  
– Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.  
  
– Il n'y a absolument pas de quoi. Nous venons tous de traverser une dure période.  
  
– Qui est terminée. Enfin. Je peux vous aider? Demanda la jeune femme en faisant un signe de la main pour inviter Dumbledore à entrer.  
  
– Oui. Vous êtes bien Mrs. Rachel Martel? Et votre nom de jeune fille était bien Loubert?  
  
– Oui, c'est bien moi.  
  
– Avez-vous déjà pensé que vous pourriez être une lecpo? Demanda le directeur.  
  
– Non, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, avoua-t-elle.  
  
– C'est une personne capable de ressentir les perturbations dans le temps. Je sais que quelqu'un l'a senti durant un...un projet réalisé durant l'avant- dernière nuit. N'avez-vous pas eu d'importantes impressions de déjà vu dans la journée d'hier?  
  
– Non, pas à ce que je me souvienne. J'ai bien deviné quelle équipe de foot gagnerais, mais ce n'était que de la chance. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je crois que vous vous trompez de femme.  
  
– D'accord, dit le directeur. Merci quand même.  
  
– Vous savez, si vous voulez revenir quand mon mari sera là, il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur votre projet. Il est Cracmol, mais il adore les choses qui concernent les sorciers!  
  
Le directeur promit qu'il reviendrait rendre visite à David durant le week- end et partit en transplanant. De retour chez lui, il raya d'un trait le premier nom de sa liste, Rachel Martel.

**_Je pars en vacances dimanche et je ne reviendrez pas avant l'autre dimanche (le 1er août) donc je ferez la mise à jour en revenant!_**


	4. Une sorcière, une collègue, une amie

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire ma mise à jour hier c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter...

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

**Voici les réponses aux reviews que j'ai reçues!**

**_Bugman :_ **Merci! Tu voulais la suite, je te la donne! Même si elle est un peu en retard...

_**M4r13 :**_ Dumbledore ne fera pas tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne tout simplement parce qu'il n'a découvert que deux personnes qui soient susceptibles d'être lecpo... Tu es rassurée?

**Chapitre 4 – Une sorcière, une collègue, une amie**  
  
Le temps était doux à l'extérieur pour un trois novembre. Quelques rayons de soleil s'infiltraient par les stores baissés et allaient frapper contre le visage endormi du vieux directeur de Poudlard.  
  
Celui-ci, réveillé par le bruit causé par la combustion de son oiseau, Fumseck, se leva en baillant. Il mit ses lunettes et enfila une robe de sorcier marron, puis se rendit à la cuisine prendre un petit-déjeuner. Peu de temps plus tard, il entendit le son familier d'un hibou qui approchait. Il le paya, prit son journal et remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul oiseau, mais deux. Il prit la lettre attachée à la patte du deuxième et la retourna. Elle était de la main de McGonagall.  
  
« Cher Dumbledore, Il y a quelques petites choses à propos desquelles j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. C'est en rapport avec le jeune Harry Potter et la famille chez laquelle vous l'avez envoyé vivre. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une urgence... Enfin, pouvons-nous se voir au Crème Fouettée!, c'est un petit café près de chez moi, disons aujourd'hui vers midi?  
  
Prenez soin de vous,  
Minerva McGonagall »  
  
Dumbledore écrivit une lettre très courte assurant à McGonagall qu'il serait présent au rendez-vous et la lui fit porter. Après avoir lu son journal, il se rendit chez un autre membre du personnel de Poudlard, le concierge haït de tous les étudiant, Argus Rusard.  
  
Il venait à peine de sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit. La personne qui avait ouvert n'était pourtant pas celui qu'il venait voir. Une femme, assez courte et potelée, se tenait dans l'embrasure. Elle s'appelait Tianara.  
  
Tianara était la seule sœur d'Argus, de deux ans son aînée. Elle avait à peu près le même caractère... Cependant, Dumbledore était un homme à qui on devait respect et elle tenta donc de ne rien dire lorsqu'elle le vit entrer avec ses bottes.  
  
Argus était un Cracmol, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à vivre avec les moldus, comme la plupart d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Sa sœur l'avait donc accueilli chez elle à condition qu'il se trouve un travail.  
  
– Argus est dans le salon, dit-elle.  
  
– Merci, Tianara, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
– Professeur?! Dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer.  
  
– Bonjour, Argus. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander.  
  
Il lui posa la même question qu'il avait la veille posée à Rachel Martel. Et il obtint sensiblement la même réponse.  
  
Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son étonnement. Cette réponse signifiait qu'il s'était trompé. Il y avait quelqu'un auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Mais qui donc pouvait être Lecpo à part ces deux-là? Il avait prit près d'une nuit pour réfléchir à cette question, déjà.  
  
– Ça va, professeur? Demanda le concierge.  
  
– Oui, merci, Rusard. Je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant. Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné rendez-vous et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.  
  
Sur ce, il prit congé. Après un rapide arrêt chez lui, il se rendit au Crème Fouettée!. Sa collègue n'était pas encore arrivée. Il commanda un expresso, mais celui-ci n'était même pas encore servi lorsque McGonagall arriva.  
  
– Vous attendez depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
– En fait, avoua-t-il, je viens à peine d'arriver. J'ai déjà commandé, n'attendez pas pour faire de même.  
  
La femme passa commande et se retourna vers le directeur. Il avait l'air encore plus vieux qu'à l'habitude. Son regard n'était pas seulement fatigué, il témoignait d'une grande inquiétude.  
  
– De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Minerva? Lança-t-il après un long silence.  
  
– Hé bien, dit-elle, c'est à propos du jeune Harry et de la famille de moldus chez qui il doit vivre.  
  
– Je reprends ma question. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler que vous n'aviez pas dit dans votre lettre?  
  
– Je suis restée un jour de plus sur ce muret, Albus. Le lendemain de la chute de Vous-savez-qui. Et j'ai regardé ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de numéro quatre. Ces gens-là sont encore pires que ce que j'ai pu imaginer. L'homme ne cessait de répéter qu'il savait qu'ils auraient un jour affaire à des sorciers et la femme ne savait plus que faire pour le faire taire.  
  
– Pétunia ne semblait pas trop s'en faire? Demanda-t-il.  
  
– Ho, si! Mais pas autant que son mari. Elle semblait comprendre beaucoup mieux.  
  
– J'imagine qu'elle a réussi à le convaincre, dit-il d'un ton interrogatif.  
  
– Ça lui a prit du temps, mais oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai quitté ce muret!  
  
Il y eut un long silence seulement coupé lorsque le barman apporta l'expresso de Dumbledore et le jus de cerises gazéifié de McGonagall. Celle-ci en prit une longue gorgée et affirma :  
  
– Vous avez l'air très préoccupé, Albus. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
  
Le vieil homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de McGonagall. Il l'avait toujours admirée, pour sa logique et sa façon de toujours savoir quand il fallait être sévère et quand ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'être. Elle était (et avait toujours été) une sorcière brillante. Il avait aussi été heureux de la compter parmi ses collègues de travail. Mais le regard avec lequel elle le fixait en ce moment n'était ni celui d'une employée, ni celui d'une sorcière comme les autres. C'était celui d'une amie.  
  
Dumbledore ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il vit à ce moment la vérité. Le vrai visage de Minerva McGonagall, celle qui avait toujours été là pour avoir confiance en lui et pour approuver ses décisions. Celle à qui il pouvait tout confier. De toute façon, il ne risquait plus rien.  
  
– Minerva, dit-il avec une voix si basse qu'elle ne sut ce qu'il venait de dire qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres. Il y a un secret que je garde depuis bien trop longtemps.  
  
McGonagall mourrait d'envie de demander quoi, mais elle se doutait bien que c'était précisément ce que l'homme voulait dire et elle se tut.  
  
Dumbledore débuta alors un long discours, ne s'arrêtant que quelques rares fois pour regarder la réaction de celle qu'il appellerait désormais son amie.  
  
Il avoua tout. Son âge, la potion, les nombreuses tentatives vaines d'anéantir Voldemort. Son erreur, les lecpos qui n'en étaient pas. Toutes les fois où il avait trouvé des excuses stupides pour se sortir des bourdes qu'il avait commises. Il avoua sa détresse et, enfin, sa décision de ne pas recommencer en cas d'échec.  
  
– Et, ajouta-t-il pour finir, je suis résolu à trouver le lecpo unique qui a ressenti ce changement. Avec votre aide, si vous voulez bien me l'offrir.  
  
– Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes déjà trouvé dans ce café avec moi? Combien de fois m'avez-vous fait ce discourt?  
  
– En fait, je me suis trouvé ici de nombreuses fois, mais c'est la première durant laquelle j'ai le courage de tout avouer.  
  
– Comment puis-je vous aider? Finit-elle par dire.  
  
– En vous occupant de toute la paperasse concernant Poudlard. Je pourrai ainsi enquêter sans avoir à m'en soucier.  
  
La femme acquiesça. Dumbledore paya leurs deux verres et parti vers chez lui. L'école hors de la tête, il aurait enfin la chance de se concentrer sur le problème à son aise.


	5. L'hypothèse

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**En passant, il se peut que vous ayez déjà lue cette fic, elle est sur mon site internet...**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

Justement, parlant de reviews... Réponses aux reviews!:

_M4r13: Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis ma fic comme ça... _

**Chapitre 5 – L'hypothèse**  
  
Ce soir-là, Dumbledore se coucha tôt. Durant le reste de la semaine, il retourna le problème encore et encore dans sa tête. Il tria et élabora des quantités de listes de noms, sans résultat.  
  
Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Finalement, il se dit que l'erreur n'était peut-être pas de lui, mais bien des deux personnes qu'il avait déjà visitées, et comme il devait déjà aller voir David durant le week-end, il décida de porter attention aux petits détails et aux paroles de sa femme.  
  
Le samedi après-midi, il se rendit chez la famille Martel.  
  
Quand il arriva sur le gravier de l'entrée, David s'y tenait déjà. Celui- ci ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il sembla pourtant le reconnaître. D'après l'expression de son visage qui ne semblait pas du tout surprise, sa femme avait du l'avertir que Dumbledore viendrait.  
  
– Bonjour, monsieur, dit David. Je prendrais bien le temps de vous serrer la main, mais je suis déjà en retard alors...  
  
– Vous sortez? Demanda le directeur.  
  
– Alexina doit se faire vacciner. Si vous en avez le temps, vous pouvez m'accompagner, j'ai probablement un jean qui vous fera.  
  
– Vous la faites vacciner du côté moldu?  
  
– Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Elle ira à l'école du quartier; vous devez savoir quels genres de maladies s'y propagent parfois! Nous la ferons toutefois vacciner aussi du côté sorcier. Au cas où elle manifesterait des dons pour la magie, elle.  
  
– Oui, enfin... Vous voulez que j'aille chercher la petite?  
  
– Si vous voulez, elle est dans son berceau. Rachel vous montrera.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes (et la silencieuse petite Alexina) roulaient sur la petite route qui conduisait vers l'hôpital moldu. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses et Dumbledore du inventer un projet qui aurait logiquement pu concorder avec ce qu'il avait dit à Rachel durant la semaine.  
  
Dumbledore n'en apprit cependant pas plus sur Rachel et donc sur son problème.  
  
Près d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Ste-Mangouste. Une vieille infirmière squelettique interdit à Dumbledore de rester dans la pièce, et comme les vaccins sorciers duraient plusieurs minutes chacun, celui-ci décida de faire un tour dans l'hôpital. Il prit quelques minutes pour visiter les quelques membres de l'Ordre du phénix qui était ressortis vivant de leur rencontre avec Voldemort (mais dans quel état!) et eut un sourire en pensant que, s'il réussissait, Neville aurait enfin ses parents pour s'occuper de lui.  
  
Il déambula dans le bâtiment et se retrouva dans une salle d'attente. Il n'était cependant pas revenu sur ses pas, puisque ce n'était pas celle des immunités (anti-poison, vaccin, contre-allergie). Il se retourna et entendit une voix derrière lui :  
  
– Hé! Professeur!  
  
C'était David.  
  
– Comment avez-vous su que je me trouvais là? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton amusé.  
  
– Pascal me l'a dit. Il travaille ici. C'est le frère de Rachel.  
  
– Dans quel département sommes-nous? Demanda le directeur.  
  
– Dans celui des naissances. Les enfants difformes, les accouchements, les adoptions, etc. Répondit quelqu'un qui approchait.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent.

– Professeur Dumbledore, dit Pascal en tendant respectueusement la main.  
  
– Bonjour, Loubert, répondit le vieil homme.  
  
– Vous vous souvenez vraiment de tous vos élèves?  
  
– De chacun d'entre eux. Certains avec plus de précision que d'autres, certes, mais de chacun. Vous étiez à Serdaigle, un élève doué, travaillant. Je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir médecin!  
  
– Wow! C'est surprenant.  
  
Il fit une pause durant laquelle il regarda le professeur dans les yeux, puis il ajouta :  
  
– Je dois retourner à mes patients. Heureux de vous avoir rencontré.  
  
– Allons-y, dit David, c'est presque l'heure pour Alexina de boire son lait.  
  
Tous les trois partirent. Après une vingtaine de minutes sur la route, David demanda :  
  
– Je vous dépose quelque part, monsieur?  
  
De retour chez lui, Dumbledore s'assit avec son journal. Il en avait presque terminé la lecture lorsqu'il remarqua un petit article sur les moldus appelé « la rubrique électrique! ». Celui-ci décrivait des objets moldus et leur fonction. Ce jour-là, il parlait des consoles de jeux.  
  
En le voyant, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de penser au jeune Harry et à ce que McGonagall lui avait dit. Mais, qu'avait-elle dit déjà? Que Vernon avait toujours dit que ça allait se passer? Mais que Pétunia l'avait convaincu de garder le petit?  
  
Dumbledore ne prit même pas la peine d'écrire une lettre. Il se rendit directement chez la directrice-adjointe.  
  
– Que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
  
– Je veux que vous me disiez le plus précisément possible ce qui c'est passé au quatre, Privet drive le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort.  
  
McGonagall fit la grimace, mais aucun commentaire. Elle se lança dans son récit.  
  
– Il ne cessait de répéter quelque chose du genre : « Je le savais! C'est évident qu'un jour on aurait à se mêler à ces gens-là! »  
  
– Mais elle a réussi à le convaincre de ne pas l'abandonner? Demanda le directeur.  
  
– C'est exact. Elle lui a dit qu'il devrait pourtant comprendre, puisqu'il avait été adopté aussi.  
  
– C'est ce qu'elle lui a dit? Vernon Dursley aurait été adopté?  
  
– Professeur, qu'avez-vous en tête?  
  
– Une théorie tellement saugrenue qu'elle me semble irréaliste. Mais pourtant, pourtant... Je dois vous laisser, professeur. Merci, merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-il d'une voix distraite en sortant de la maison.  
  
Il transplana aussitôt, mais ne se rendit pas chez lui. Il devait à tout prix vérifier cette hypothèse, car, si elle était vraie, tout serait différent... 


	6. La confirmation

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**En passant, il se peut que vous ayez déjà lue cette fic, elle est sur mon site internet...**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

Justement, parlant de reviews... Réponses aux reviews!:

**_Bugman: _**Tout d'abord, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à ta dernière review...Je crois que ce qui s'est passé, c'est que tu m'a evoyé cette review en même temps que je postais la suite, car je ne l'ai reçu que quelques minutes après avoir mis le 5e chapitre. (Ne m'en veux pas trop stp!)

Je vais maintenant répondre à tes deux questions: Tu m'a demandé si j'écrivais mes chapitres d'avance. Ça dépend du point de vue. En fait, j'ai un plan détaillé de tout ce qui se passera dans ma fanfiction du premier au dernier chapitre, mais ils ne sont pas écrits. Parfois, j'aime bien avoir un chapitre d'avance au cas où, mais je n'en ai pas toujours le temps. Tu m'a aussi demandé à quel intervale je postais les chapitres. Je le fais tous les vendredis!

**_M4r13: _**Que c'est plaisant de savoir que quelqu'un prend la peine de revenir chaque semaine pour voir la suite d'une histoire... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. Tu vas enfin savoir (en partie, dumoins) où je vous mène!!!

**Chapitre 6 – La confirmation**  
  
Dumbledore arriva très vite chez David, qui accepta volontiers de lui donner l'adresse de Pascal malgré l'heure qui se voulait de plus en plus tardive.  
  
Le directeur transplana de nouveau et arriva devant la maison du médecin. Il cogna et attendit. Après environ une minute d'attente, il se dit qu'il était sûrement resté à l'hôpital pour un quart de travail supplémentaire. Peu lui importait. Ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à l'hôpital de toute façon. Il n'avait besoin de Pascal que pour lui en donner l'accès...  
  
Il entra dans le bâtiment (il avait transplané une troisième fois) et demanda à voir Pascal Loubert. Quelques instants plus tard à peine, le jeune médecin se tenait devant lui.  
  
– Hé bien! Professeur, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Surtout à cette heure!  
  
– Vous devez m'autoriser l'accès aux fichiers sur les naissances, répondit celui-ci d'une voix calme.  
  
– Enfin, professeur, vous savez bien que toutes ces informations sont classées confidentielles? Je n'ai absolument pas le droit de les divulguer ni de vous laisser les consulter.  
  
– Oui, je le sais, effectivement. Mais je vous assure qu'il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême importance.  
  
– Je n'en doute pas un instant, professeur, mais j'y risquerais mon travail, vous savez? J'ai besoin de cet emploi, la médecine, c'est ma vie!  
  
Tous les deux se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, puis Pascal déclara :  
  
– Vous ne devez pas vous faire voir. Suivez-moi.  
  
Avec un profond ravissement, Dumbledore le suivit sans bruit jusque dans les locaux des archives. Il se dirigea vers les dossiers concernant les adoptions. Il dut fouiller durant une quinzaine de minutes environ, mais il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait; les enfants de sorciers élevés par des moldus.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le grand tiroir mais, au même moment, une femme entra dans la pièce et le vieux directeur du se cacher sous un bureau de bois, au fond de la pièce.  
  
– Ha, Pascal, dit la femme dont Dumbledore reconnu tout de suite la voix. C'était la femme qui l'avait empêché de rester lors du vaccin de la fillette. Que fais-tu là?  
  
– Je cherche le dossier de madame Brigitte Goulet, répondit celui-ci sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
  
Dumbledore le soupçonna d'avoir préparé sa réplique d'avance au cas où, mais il lui en fut reconnaissant.  
  
– Je l'ai mis à l'avant, répondit l'infirmière. Sors vite d'ici, on a besoin de toi, là-bas. Je vais m'occuper de verrouiller.  
  
– De toute façon, je devrai revenir d'ici une heure pour ramener ce dossier, ajouta Pascal assez fort pour que Dumbledore l'entende.  
  
Le directeur entendit la clé dans la serrure, puis le bruit des pas de deux personnes marchant dans un couloir. Il était seul dans le local pour environ une heure. Il prit sa baguette, murmura un « lumos » et se mit à lire le document qu'il tenait.  
  
« Nous, Lionel et Guyanne Delaunay, acceptons que la garde légale de nos deux enfants, Marjorie et Vernon Delaunay, soit transmise à une famille de moldus. Les deux enfants en question étant atteints de majiration, maladie empêchant ceux qui la contracte d'acquérir des pouvoirs magiques, ils ne pourront jamais devenir sorciers et donc pratiquer la magie en présence de leurs moldus. Nous ne voulons jamais plus avoir à faire à ces deux enfants qui nous ont causés tant de honte. »  
  
De nombreux autres documents étaient annexés à cette lettre, dont un parlant de la famille Dursley, où les deux enfants avaient été accueillis comme s'ils avaient vraiment été de la famille. Les moldus n'avaient jamais su qu'ils avaient eu la garde de deux jeunes sorciers, encore moins qu'ils avaient été rejetés à cause de leur maladie.  
  
Il en avait maintenant la preuve. Sa théorie était bien fondée. Vernon Dursley n'avait qu'une seule sœur de sang, il était Cracmol, son prénom comportait un « r », etc. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un lecpo.  
  
Heureux (et soulagé) de sa découverte, Dumbledore replaça les dossiers où il les avait pris et regarda autour de lui. Il avait une heure à tuer. Il se dit qu'il pourrait fouiller un peu. Personne n'en saurait rien après tout.  
  
Il fouina dans les documents, en prenant garde à ne pas les abîmer, mais ne découvrit rien qui puisse l'intéresser. Il s'apprêtait à retourner s'asseoir dans son coin quand il remarqua un tiroir resté ouvert. Il voulut aller le refermer, croyant que c'était lui qui avait oublié de le faire.  
  
Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait pas regardé dans cette section des archives; les complications à la naissance. Il fit glisser le tiroir vers lui et en examina le contenu. Il glissa son doigt le long des étiquettes indiquant les noms des sorciers concernés, et sourit en voyant ceux de plusieurs de ses élèves.  
  
Puis, il en vit un qui attira son attention. Il resta figé quelques instants, se demandant s'il avait le droit de lire cela, puis il l'ouvrit. C'était le dossier de Peter Pettigrow.  
  
Dumbledore y apprit que des complications lors de son accouchement avaient entraîné un manque de sang oxygéné au cerveau. On lui avait fait une transfusion de toute urgence, sans prendre le temps de vérifier la source du sang. Celui-ci était en fait celui d'un petit garçon atteint du virus d'hémocalus, une maladie ressemblant au SIDA. Peter était donc porteur de l'hémocalus et pouvait mourir de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une grippe.  
  
Il n'existait aucun traitement.  
  
Dumbledore se souvenait très nettement de tous les médicaments que prenait Pettigrow à toutes les heures du jour, mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il était malade à ce point.  
  
Donc, Peter n'était pas seulement faible d'esprit, mais aussi de corps... Dumbledore se demanda si James, Remus et Sirius savait qu'il était malade.  
  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et indiquèrent à Dumbledore qu'on approchait. La personne semblait seule et le directeur pria intérieurement pour que ce soit Pascal. Même ce qu'il avait découvert ne justifiait pas que l'homme perde son emploi.  
  
Heureusement pour tous les deux, ses prières furent exaucées et il se retrouva bientôt libre. Il remercia plusieurs fois le jeune médecin puis parti chez lui.  
  
Le lendemain étant un dimanche, Dumbledore fit la grasse matinée en se disant que, de toute façon, le seul ayant ressenti le changement dans le temps ne croyait pas à la magie. Tout danger lié à la découverte de ses activités secrètes était écarté.


	7. Le retour de Queudver

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**En passant, il se peut que vous ayez déjà lue cette fic, elle est sur mon site internet...**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

**Justement, parlant de reviews... Réponses aux reviews!:**

**_bugman: _**Alors à vendredi!

**Chapitre 7 – Le retour de Queudver**

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Dumbledore se rendit plusieurs fois chez Vernon Dursley pour tenter de lui expliquer qu'il était un sorcier; enfin, un Cracmol. Au début, celui-ci chassa le directeur sans prendre le temps de l'écouter et le pria de prendre le petit avec lui. Après quelques jours, cependant, voyant avec quelle obstination le directeur se présentait chez lui chaque matin, Vernon prit cette idée en considération.

Il finit par accepter qu'il était peut-être sorcier et que la magie existait (qui l'aurait cru!). Il refusa tout de même d'avoir à faire à ces gens-là trop souvent dans le quartier. En dehors de Harry, bien entendu.

Le vieux directeur passait ses journées devenues longues sans le travail pour l'école à réfléchir à un moyen d'anéantir Voldemort. Dumbledore devait se servir de son avantage, c'est à dire sa connaissance de l'avenir, enfin du passé, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il passait donc de longues heures à repenser aux moments où il avait eu à affronter Voldemort. Il cherchait une faiblesse, quelque chose auquel il n'aurait pas pensé les fois précédentes et qui serait sa chance...

Après plusieurs jours de remémoration, cependant, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Rien dans son passé ne lui donnait d'avantage sur le mage noir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus se servir du sort qu'il avait jeté sur la pensine afin de voir les pensées de Harry, celui-ci n'ayant pas encore regardé dans la pensine, celui-ci n'ayant qu'un an et demi.

Le matin du jeudi suivant, il du donc se résoudre à se remémorer chaque mot des conversations qu'il avait eu avec Harry à propos de ses combats avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Celui à propos de son retour, en particulier...

Dumbledore se leva très vite, comme lorsqu'il avait cru avoir une hypothèse, quelques jours plus tôt, puis se rassit plus calmement. Rien ne servait de se hâter pour rien.

Harry lui avait parlé d'une formule qui avait redonné la vie à Voldemort. Une très ancienne potion sûrement trouvée dans un grimoire de magie noire.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Elle contenait en effet quelques livres de magie noire, mais le vieil homme ne s'en servait que pour vérifier l'exactitude de ses propos ou de ses idées à propos de Voldemort.

Il lut les titres de plusieurs bouquins sur l'étagère, en choisit un et revint s'asseoir. Il avait pour titre : La mort; avant et après.

Il chercha longtemps, tournant les pages en se disant inlassablement que la réponse se trouverait dans la prochaine... Puis, il trouva.

« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils!

Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître!

Que le sang de l'ennemi, prit par la force, ressuscite celui qui le combat! »

Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Queudver avait utilisé les os du défunt père de Jedusor, la chair de son propre bras et le sang de Harry.

Il tenait enfin la solution. Ce serait cependant une opération risquée. Tout reposerait sur la stupidité de Queudver. Et pourtant, s'il avait pu détenir ces informations ne serait-ce que deux semaines auparavant, tout aurait été tellement plus simple...

Il devait tout mettre en place le plus vite et le plus soigneusement possible. Tout d'abord, il ouvrit le livre de magie noire à la page du sortilège de résurrection et le posa sur la petite table ronde de la cuisine. Puis, il se rendit chez Vernon Dursley et lui expliqua son plan – plusieurs fois pour qu'il le comprenne bien. Il devait prendre Harry pour la nuit. Ce qui était bien, c'était que depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il était sorcier, tout ce qui pouvait faire paraître Vernon important dans ce monde le remplissait d'une très grande satisfaction. Il accepta donc sans broncher son rôle dans la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

Puis Dumbledore se rendit chez une très ancienne famille de sorciers, une famille au sang pur, considérée pourtant comme traître à celui-ci, les Weasley.

Le vieux directeur frappa et attendit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une jeune femme joliment potelée vienne lui ouvrir. En le voyant, elle poussa une exclamation ravie qui fit s'éparpiller de peur les poulets qui picoraient dans le petit enclos.

– Entrez, professeur! Entrez, dit-elle.

– Merci bien, Molly.

– Vous voulez du thé? Proposa Mrs Weasley.

– Si vous en avez de prêt...

– Il y en a toujours de prêt pour un homme comme vous...

– Vous me flattez, Molly, répondit-il. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vais cependant orienter la conversation vers le sujet de ma visite.

– Oui, cela va de soit.

Il prit quelques instants pour regarder dans le salon Bill et Charlie, âgés d'à peine dix ans, qui travaillait assit au bureau. Chez les sorciers, l'éducation de base était faite à la maison. Ainsi, les enfants qui entraient à Poudlard savaient déjà lire et écrire sans avoir besoin de fréquenter une école primaire moldue. Il vit aussi, de l'autre côté du bureau, le jeune Percy de cinq ans qui essayait vainement de comprendre ce que faisait ses frères.

Dumbledore se rendit compte que Molly s'était approchée et commença.

– Je me fait vieux, dit-il, et il arrive que je me sente très seul, vous savez. Alors, je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas m'acheter un animal pour me tenir compagnie? ». J'avais bien Fumseck, mais quoique très brave, il n'était pas très joueur... J'ai songé à m'acheter un rat, mais je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier cet animal à la longue et je ne voudrais pas avoir à m'en débarrasser.

– Maman? Maman?

Les deux jumeaux venaient d'entrer en trombe dans la cuisine.

– Maman! Veux un biscuit!

– D'accord, Georges. Désolée, professeur.

– Prenez votre temps, Molly.

– Maman, s'écria Fred. Le sien il est plus gros!

Mrs Weasley prit le temps de les séparer avant de les envoyer chacun dans leur chambre respective, sans biscuit. Dumbledore ne pu cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune George de 3 ans et demi en prendre un en douce et se faufiler avec jusqu'à l'escalier.

– Vous disiez, Dumbledore?

– Je sais que vous avez eu un rat, dernièrement. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'aimerais que vous me le prêtiez pour disons.. une semaine, afin de voir si je m'habitue.

– C'est assez... inhabituel comme demande. Mais, oui... bien sûr. Percy! Laisse tes frères tranquilles et viens ici tout de suite!

– Tu veux quoi, maman?

– Donne ton rat au monsieur. Il te le ramènera dans quelques jours.

Quand le jeune garçon fut convaincu, Dumbledore revint chez lui avec tous les éléments nécessaires à la réalisation de son projet. Il déposa Croûtard, qu'il savait Peter cette fois, sur le livre de magie noire.

– Peter, transforme-toi, allez.

Comme le rat ne bougeait pas, Dumbledore lança une formule qui l'obligea à prendre sa forme humaine.

– Comment avez-vous su? Demanda Queudver d'un ton dur en regardant le directeur.

– Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à celui qui vous permettra de prouver au seigneur des ténèbres que vous êtes bien son plus fidèle serviteur? Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton qui annonçait clairement qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

– ? Balbutia Peter en se relevant maladroitement du sol de la cuisine.

– Vous ne vous en seriez jamais douté, hein? Dumbledore, le juste, Dumbledore, le noble, Dumbledore, l'ami des sang-de-bourbes! CE Dumbledore, un mangemort fidèle?

– Vous mentez! S'écria alors Queudver.

– Et comment saurais-je que vous vous transformez en rat?

– James... Il vous l'a dit!

– James est mort depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, grâce à vous, vous l'ignorez donc?

– Vous êtes sérieux? Je veux dire, vous êtes un mangemort?

– Pourquoi vous aurais-je sauvé sinon? Écoutez-moi bien.

Il lui expliqua son plan, puis le laissa partir. Tout avait fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Il suffisait à présent de faire confiance au destin...


	8. La resurrection

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**En passant, il se peut que vous ayez déjà lue cette fic, elle est sur mon site internet...**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

**Justement, parlant de reviews... Réponses aux reviews!:**

**_Topcerise: _**Je suis d'accord, mais l'histoire ne dit pas combien de temps il a fallu pour convaincre Percy...

**Chapitre 8 – La résurrection **

Le plan était simple. Il disposait d'une semaine pour retrouver Voldemort dans les terres d'Albanie. Il était muni d'une cape d'invisibilité (celle de Dumbledore) et pouvait donc transplaner à sa guise.

Cette première étape se fit très bien. Sans avoir à perpétuellement se cacher, il voyageait très vite. De plus, il gagnait du temps et du terrain grâce au transplanage. Il n'eut besoin que de quatre jours pour retrouver son maître qui ne se cachait que depuis quelques semaines.

– Maître? Vous êtes ici? Maître?

– Silence, Pettigrow! S'écria la voix suraiguë et glacée de Voldemort. Que fais-tu là?

– Je viens vous sauver de cette torture, maître, répondit Queudver en bombant légèrement le torse. Je préparerai pour vous la potion des trois éléments.

– Tu as trouvé ça seul? Pettigrow, tu le feras vraiment pour moi? Tu sais que j'aurai besoin de ta chair, non? Demanda Voldemort d'un air sceptique.

– Évidemment!

– D'où te viens ce soudain courage, Pettigrow? Et puis, quel sang utiliseras-tu?

– Celui du jeune Harry Potter, maître.

– Comment l'as-tu obtenu, demanda Voldemort de son air toujours aussi sceptique.

Queudver réfléchi un instant. Dumbledore n'était pas là, il pouvait bien prendre tout le mérite de l'affaire...

– Je suis allé le chercher moi-même, durant la nuit.

– Tu mens! Je sais toujours quand on me ment, Pettigrow! Tu devrais être puni, mais pour cette fois, ça ira. C'était très loyal de ta part de prendre autant de risque pour revenir vers moi. Tu as été le seul à le faire et tu seras récompensé pour cela en temps et lieux.

– Merci, maître, merci de votre clémence. Mais, sans vouloir vous brusquer, je crois que nous devrions partir tout de suite pour Little Hangleton, afin d'obtenir les ossements de votre père le plus vite possible.

– Très bien, alors.

Le voyage dura deux jours, au terme desquels ils arrivèrent enfin au vieux cimetière de Little Hangleton. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne fut pas très enchanté de revoir sa ville natale. Seule la perspective de bientôt retrouver son corps le rendait un peu plus calme et, par conséquent, moins déplaisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils attendirent la nuit pour réaliser la potion. Au crépuscule, Queudver dû se rendre dans une maison de la rue sans être vu afin d'y voler un chaudron, ce qui se passa relativement bien.

Quand la lune amorça son déclin, tout était prêt. Queudver récita la formule tout en ajoutant les ingrédients à la potion.

Ce fut d'abord les os, puis son propre bras, pour terminer avec le sang de Harry Potter.

Juste avant de le laisser partir, Dumbledore avait donné à Queudver une fiole vide.

– Je te laisse le plaisir de lui prendre toi-même du sang. Je te conseille le bout du doigt. Je sais que le cœur est aussi tentant, mais tu ne voudrais pas priver le seigneur des ténèbres du meurtre de cet enfant, tout de même?

Queudver avait suivi ce conseil sans se poser de questions et avait apporté avec lui une petite bouteille du sang du jeune garçon. Ce sang, quoique prit tôt par rapport à l'exécution de la potion, était prit par la force. C'était ce qui comptait le plus dans cette formule.

Une fois la formule achevée, Voldemort sortit du gigantesque chaudron avec un corps retrouvé, aussi fort, sinon plus, que celui qu'il avait possédé. Les trois semaines qu'il avait passé dans ce corps chétif avait été un véritable enfer, mais il était de retour, maintenant, prêt à tuer à nouveau.

Il appuya de son long doigt fin et blanchâtre sur la marque noire tatouée sur le bras de Peter.

– Maître, s'il vous plaît, gémit-il. Mon bras...

– Pour te remercier de ta loyauté envers moi...

Voldemort fit un geste avec sa baguette et il en sortit un bras tout neuf, en véritables chair et os. Queudver arrêta aussitôt de sangloter. Il contempla sa main qui s'était attachée à son bras avec une telle précision qu'elle semblait y avoir toujours été.

Doucement, derrière lui, des mangemorts arrivaient en transplanant et allaient se placer en cercle. Voldemort prit plusieurs minutes pour leur parler, puis, un d'entre eux s'avança et demanda :

– Maître, je crois parler au nom de tous en demandant comment vous avez réussi ce miracle...

– Malheureusement, Crabbe, je ne connais que la fin. Peter est arrivé il y a deux jours à l'endroit où j'étais caché et maintenant, je suis de retour! Mais, Peter, continua-t-il en se retournant vers Queudver, raconte-nous donc le début de l'histoire...

– Bien sûr... Quand les Potter sont morts, Black a tout de suite sût que j'étais le gardien du secret, il m'a donc cherché et m'a trouvé dans une rue pleine de moldus. Alors, je me suis mis à crier qu'il avait trahi ses amis pour être sûr que tout le monde puisse m'entendre, avant de me couper un doigt, de tuer tout le monde et de me transformer en rat. On a accusé Black, qui sera d'ailleurs jugé dans quelques jours...

Un murmure de surprise traversa le cercle de mangemorts. Pettigrow avait vraiment eu ce courage? Il avait très bien su feinter la mort, tout le monde y avait cru...

– Ensuite, continua-t-il, j'ai trouvé refuge dans une famille de sorciers, me disant que je pourrais peut-être entendre des indices qui me conduiraient jusqu'à mon maître. Mais je n'ai pas eu à attendre si longtemps. Seulement trois jours après mon arrivée est venu Albus Dumbledore... Je savais que vous cachiez bien le nom de vos fidèles, maître, dit-il en se retournant vers Voldemort, mais jamais je ne me serais douté que Dumbledore était l'un d'eux!

À nouveau, un murmure étrange s'éleva du cercle de mangemorts.

– Qu'entends-tu par là, Pettigrow? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix qui trahissait sa peur.

– Dum... Dumbledore... Il a dit que... Que... Qu'il était... l'un de vos fidèles...

– Et, toi, tu l'as cru! TU AS VRAIMENT CRU QUE DUMBLEDORE POUVAIT ÊTRE L'UN DE MES MANGEMORTS!!!

– Mais... Il a dit... Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais attaqué Poudlard, sinon?

– _Endoloris!_

Quand les effets du sort furent dissipés, Voldemort continua :

– Que voulait-il?

– Il m'a laissé prendre le sang du jeune Harry Potter, puis m'a montré cette formule. Il m'a laissé partir sans me poser aucune question et disait que notre maître serait bientôt de retour grâce à lui.

– Et toi, imbécile, tu ne lui as pas demandé pour voir sa marque?

– Mais... Un homme aussi puissant...

– PERSONNE N'EST PLUS PUISSANT QUE LORD VOLDEMORT! _ENDOLORIS!_

Les mangemorts ne regardaient plus que le pauvre Queudver qui se tordait de douleur au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Ayant eux-même été châtié au moins une fois par le seigneur des ténèbres, ils comprenaient sa souffrance, mais ne pouvaient rien y faire...

La fureur de leur maître était cependant plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir au cours de leurs vies misérables. Pettigrow avait commis une erreur terrible. Il était complètement tombé dans le piège tendu par Dumbledore et avait probablement fait tout ce que celui-ci avait voulu qu'il fasse.

Rien ne pourrait calmer Voldemort en cet instant. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

– Remercier tous votre bon ami Peter, mes frères. Sa vie n'a été que trahison! Il a tout d'abord trahi Lupin, en ne lui disant pas qu'il était devenu le gardien du secret des Potter, puis il a trahi les Potter – vous savez tous comment –, il a trahi Black en l'envoyant à Azkaban... Mais auriez-vous cru, mes chers mangemorts, qu'il aurait été jusqu'à trahir son maître? Selon vous, AURAIT-IL TRAHI LE PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR QUE L'HISTOIRE AIT CONNU?

– Maître, non... je vous ai ramené à la vie...

– Tu as tout simplement fait ce que Dumbledore t'a dit de faire! Tu ne mérites plus de me servir, Peter! _Avada Kedavra!_

Le corps inerte de Queudver tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les yeux ouverts, il était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

– Maintenant, mes cher amis, je suis désolé de vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai son _erreur _à régler, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres mangemorts.

Il donna un coup de pied au corps sans vie de Queudver, puis partit en transplanant. Il trouverait la maison de Dumbledore et le tuerait une fois pour toute.


	9. Là où tout change pour de bon

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction (ou du moins la première qui soit publiée...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi! **

**Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les personnages que j'ajouterai moi-même et qui sortent donc de mon imagination.**

**En passant, il se peut que vous ayez déjà lue cette fic, elle est sur mon site internet...**

**Et surtout, n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours du bien...**

**Justement, parlant de reviews... Réponses aux reviews!:**

_**Spaz313:**_ En fait, ce chapitre sera le dernier... mais je metterai un épilogue la semaine prochaine avant de définitivement fermer le dossier et de publier une autre fic... que j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencée!

**Chapitre 9 – Là où tout change pour de bon**

Cela faisait maintenant presque sept jours que Pettigrow était partit. Ce soir-là, son délai d'une semaine s'achèverait.

Dumbledore dormait encore quand il entendit un « POP » soudain. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner chez lui. Il se leva rapidement et consulta son cadran. Il était 7 h 50 du matin. Une voix lui parvint de la cuisine.

– Très brillante, l'idée de nommer Peter gardien de ton secret. Il meurt et pouf! ; il n'y a plus aucun problème pour connaître l'endroit où est située ta maison, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce.

– Très brillant, en effet. Heureux de voir que tu es venu si vite.

– Comment oses-tu me tutoyer? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix plus forte et dure.

– On m'a apprit étant petit qu'il était poli de vouvoyer ses supérieurs, pas ses égaux, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix toujours très calme.

Voldemort regarda le directeur avec une extrême fureur.

– _Endoloris!_

Dumbledore se plia sous la douleur. Il avait le souffle court, mais réussit tout de même à se relever.

– On ne fait pas des choses comme celles-là à un vieil homme! _Fiè..._

– _Accio baguette!_

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa formule. Sa baguette lui avait échappé, tout était terminé, maintenant. Comment pourrait-il remonter de cette chute? Il ne restait plus au seigneur des ténèbres que deux mots à prononcer pour le tuer.

– Tu sais, dit Voldemort, j'ai une incroyable envie de jouer avec toi... Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je peux avoir envie de te rendre ta stupide baguette pour t'affronter en duel. Mais il se trouve que je ne suis pas si stupide. Car même s'il est évident que je suis plus fort, tu es – et as toujours été – un adversaire digne de ce nom! Alors, tu pourras mourir en pensant à cela!

Dumbledore regarda Voldemort dans les yeux. Il savait que c'était la fin. Il revoyait toutes les fois où il s'était trompé, toutes les fois où il avait joué avec ce temps si précieux... Il se revoyait créer le retourneur de temps d'Hermione... Il se revoyait encore dans le champ de rosiers, la première fois où il avait laissé cet homme prendre la vie de Harry...

– _Avada..._

– _Expelliarmus!_

Un homme venait de transplaner dans la cuisine lui aussi. Il avait jeté ce sort juste à temps.

– David! Ne lui lancez pas Avada Kedavra, surtout! Jetez-lui le sort de la fièvre jaune!

– _Fievra!_

Voldemort se prit alors la tête à deux mains. Celui qui avait prit l'avance il y a quelques minutes se retrouvait maintenant par terre, sans pouvoir bouger, frappé par cette maladie qui attaquait directement son organisme.

Le plan de Dumbledore fonctionnait. En mettant son bras dans le chaudron, Queudver avait transmis à Voldemort l'hémocalus, la maladie qu'il avait contractée à sa naissance. Cette maladie détruisait bien le système immunitaire de la victime en quelques minutes seulement, mais elle aggravait aussi toutes maladies contractées par la suite. La fièvre jaune étant une maladie mortelle, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Voldemort pour mourir en souffrances.

À peine une minute plus tard, le mage noir arrêta de trembler et de transpirer. Il était mort, une fois pour toute.

– Alors, dit Dumbledore en souriant, je peux savoir comment vous avez réussi cela? Je croyais que vous étiez Cracmol.

– C'est ce que je vous ai fait croire, en effet. J'en suis désolé. J'ai étudié à l'école de Beauxbâtons, puis j'ai rencontré Rachel. Je l'aimais comme un fou. Mais elle m'a avoué ne sortir qu'avec des moldus, car elle était Cracmol et elle refusait catégoriquement de devenir un fardeau pour un mari sorcier.

Je lui ai donc dit que j'étais Cracmol, pour ne pas la perdre. J'ai complètement cessé toute activité magique depuis ce jour.

– C'est là un acte très profond, David, constata Dumbledore.

– Je peux vous poser une question, professeur?

– Bien entendu, répondit celui-ci.

– Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu lui lancer le sort de la mort? Demanda-t-il.

– Tout simplement parce qu'il lui est impossible de mourir complètement par ce sort, sauf s'il lui avait été lancé par Harry Potter lui-même. Seulement, Voldemort a contracté une maladie mortelle sans le savoir, il fallait simplement lui faire attraper une puissante fièvre pour qu'elle se déclenche...

– Vous êtes très mal en point...

– Ce n'est pas grave, David. Ma mission sur cette Terre a été remplie, enfin. Pouvez-vous, quand il sera en âge de comprendre, expliquer à Harry ce qui s'est passé?

– Oui, je le ferai. Il saura avec quel courage vous vous êtes battu pour lui assurer une meilleure vie.

– Ho, et David? Pouvez-vous me rendre un dernier service?

– Mais bien sûr, professeur.

– Vous voyez la petite fiole sur l'étagère?

Dumbledore pointa du doigt la petite bouteille contenant l'élixir de vie.

– Oui, répondit David.

– Brisez-la.

Dumbledore devait prendre sa potion à huit heures, comme chaque matin, mais son travail terminé, il avait décidé de partir pour de bon. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, alors que le soleil réchauffait la rue et que les premiers oiseaux commençaient à voleter au dessus des maisons du quartier, le dernier souffle de vie s'échappa du corps âgé de Dumbledore.

« J'espère, pensa-t-il en son dernier instant, que Harry pourra maintenant vivre comme un adolescent presque ordinaire, si cela est possible... »


	10. Épilogue °° Et si?

****

**Je pense que tout le bla bla du début a assez souvent été répété...**

**Je dis donc merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic en tout ou en partie ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui la liront un jour!!!**

**Même si c'est le dernier chapitre, j'aimerais encore avoir vos commentaires, car ils m'aideront pour les autre fics que je vais publier...**

**Épilogue**

**_Et si?_**

Personne ne peut savoir ce que changerait une simple décision, un seul mouvement ou même une seule pensée dans son avenir.

Prenez un instant pour réfléchir à ceci :

Si l'histoire s'était vraiment passée ainsi, Harry aurait sans doute eu la vie beaucoup plus facile. Il ne se serait probablement pas endurcit et aurait même pu à la limite ressembler à Dudley (moralement...).

Il aurait sûrement cogné lui aussi contre la vitre du zoo et n'aurait pas libéré le serpent.

Il aurait ouvert lui-même la lettre pour son inscription à Poudlard la journée même où il l'aurait reçue.

Hagrid ne serait pas venu le voir. Il s'y serait un peu connu en Quiddich. En rencontrant Malfoy sur le chemin de Traverse, ils auraient discuté et seraient peut-être même devenus amis.

Il aurait sans doute su comment traverser la barrière du quai 9¾ et n'aurait pas rencontré Ron et sa famille.

On ne lui aurait pas dit à bord du train à quel point les Serpentard tournaient mal. Il n'aurait pas demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Selon ses aptitudes, il aurait été envoyé à Serpentard.

Il aurait sans doute finit par prendre la grosse tête en sachant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et, étant à Serpentard, il aurait peut-être même voulu le remplacer.

Bien sûr, cette fois, il n'y aurait plus eu Dumbledore pour le guider...

Quand on y pense sérieusement, la fin de mon histoire n'est peut-être pas si belle qu'elle le semble au premier coup d'œil. Comme quoi la solution qu'on croit la meilleure n'est que trop souvent la pire...


End file.
